Cami x Male! Osoro oneshots
by MagicaLynn
Summary: just a bunch of oneshots featuring my oc and male! osoro. will also be posted on my wattpad!
1. info on cami

**Camille Monoshima**

Age: 18  
Love Interest: Osoro Shidesu  
**Nicknames:  
-**_ Doll (Osorō): though people never thought that Osorō would be interested in dolls, he actually is in a way because of his little sister, so when he looked at Camille for the first time he couldn't help but be reminded of a glass doll, with such painted features she looks cute. He never actually admits to liking to play with dolls or where the nickname came from except for 'I just came up with it', but he asked Camille about the nickname and it just stuck. _  
**Personality**:  
_Despite being the girlfriend of the Delinquint leader and the most powerful person in the school (besides Megamo), she's actually a rather shy indervidual, liking to twiddle her fingers and staying close to her boyfriend to keep away from prying eye. For those Camile know, she's actually a rather sweet indervidual as they're like her second, extended family. When you've pushed all the wrong buttons or you threaten to hurt her families (her own or the delinquents), she won't hesitate to fight back and get dirty in the progress. But above all of this she's a tomboy_


	2. headcanons

**Cami x Osoro Headcanons**

Warning: there are mentions of depression, self harm, and drugs in this. If you you are triggered by a specific topic, there will be a warning before the headcanon. Other than that it's mostly fluff because i personally think Osoro would have a soft spot when it comes to his lover

**Their song is Perfect by Ed Sheeran**

Whenever Osoro is sad or upset Cami always tries to cheer him up to the best of her abilities and vice versa when it comes to her

Their favorite place to go together is the beach nearby their town as the waves are very calming to Cami and Osoro thinks that the waves are very soothing when it comes to him and Camis nerves when one of them is feeling nervous

Whenever they have an argument they typically make up within 3 days

(Warning: mentions of drugs) Osoro used to do drugs during their relationship, but when cami found out she started crying and begged him to stop doing drugs before his situation got any worse. Luckily she managed to convince him and got him to stop using drugs.

(Warning: Mentions of self harm) Cami used to do self harm a lot during the start of their relationship due to all the bullying she had endured that had sent her into a depression, but managed to stop with the help of Osoro and her parents

Cami is currently teaching Osoro piano. He is a natural born pianist from what she has seen.

Cami is a huge otaku, and often watched anime with Osoro when they are at her house

Follow up to the last headcanon, their favorite anime to watch together is Black Butler.

They share two fears: the fear of being alone (cami was orphaned at a young age and Osoro had no one to turn to for help) and a fear of losing those close to them (cami for the same reason as the first fear and Osoro because he lost his mother at a young age)

Their separate fears are as followed

Cami is scared of...

Osoro Is scared of...

Spiders

Sharks

Confined spaces (She was trapped in an elevator with her adoptive father when she was 4)

Lightning

Getting a broken heart

13\. Their favorite movie to watch together is the 1950s Disney's, "Alice in Wonderland"

14\. Whenever Cami is crying, Osoro tried to make her laugh. It works 99% of the time

15\. They have tickle wars quite a lot when Osoro is spending the night at Camis house and vice versa. Cami is very ticklish

16\. Whenever they sleep together, Osoro is always spooning Cami. This is because he wants to protect her at all costs.

17\. Cami is never seen without the locket Osoro gave her for her 14th birthday

18\. Their childhood friends, and have been dating since they were 13

19\. Osoro always buys Cami new glass dolphin figurines for her birthday, Christmas, and their anniversary. This always makes her tear up with tears of joy

20\. On his birthday, their anniversary, and Christmas Cami always buys Osoro something he's been wanting for a while. This always makes Osoro smile and express his love for her with a hug and a "thank you, this means a lot to me"

21\. They are known for being one of the cutest and most romantic couples in school despite Osoros violent tendencies and temper. They are loyal to each other, and they intend to never let that change.

22\. Osoro smokes every now and then


	3. Why is it so hard to say goodbye?

p data-p-id="2530b7ac89bcbcd1d6a4cb451f97ab61"emThis was one i was writing a while back, but never got the chance to finish. So I decided to finish it with my co-author as the first oneshot of this book! enjoy!/em/p  
p data-p-id="64428228bf9e0401ce6cfec43d403bf9""Why is it so hard to say goodbye?" Cami said to herself as she packed her things. Her family had finally made the decision to move out of the house they have lived in for so long in Buraza town to go live in a crowded apartment complex in Tokyo, and this meant leaving behind memories and her boyfriend Osoro Shidesu. Overall she was a complete mess, which worried everyone around her./p  
p data-p-id="e7a95d2554215d93aea7452262c98c3f"Eventually she heard a knock on her door and said, "who is it?" in a worried tone. 'emGod if its Osoro I'm SCREWED!' /em she thought scaredly, as she didn't want Osoro to know that she was leaving later that week. "It's Osoro." A man's voice said sounding muffled./p  
p data-p-id="b1c47e0a1ea4c48241e23c6c8c9f177c""O-oh! Um, come in!" she said, sounding scared and worried at the same time. She didn't know how to tell him that she was moving, nor did she really want him to know yet. She assumed they could communicate by video chatting, but figured that wouldn't last very long./p  
p data-p-id="fdd8b85a0d0debc4695efd47a52c3021""Could you actually come out here?" Osoro asked and took a deep breath. He fidgeted with the little box in his hands./p  
p data-p-id="66ea220231c5635a3f9d33350704564f""O-ok..." she stuttered and walked over to the door, opening it to reveal her room to him. All her dolphin figurines were packed up along with her manga./p  
p data-p-id="5baccdc87e0f51a6c9d1eaea7b229134""Hi Ca-" Osoro smiled at Cami then stopped in the middle of his sentence when he saw her room. "Cami? What's all this?" Osoro looked down at Cami./p  
p data-p-id="946a3e3db0ffb87d8f2a8afdc17c85e5""M-my parents and I are moving... my dad got a new job in Tokyo..." Cami said before beginning to sob. Osoro hugged Cami and held her close. Cami continued to cry, stuttering about how she didn't want to leave./p  
p data-p-id="f7a5700743f3bb122b7f809b9105ef95"Osoro stayed quiet. "When do you leave?" Osoro finally said./p  
p data-p-id="50c7184e62c43dd3d338af89e4544414""I...I leave in 2 days..." Cami said. "Two days... Two days?!" Osoro took a deep breath in and out. "Excuse me for a second..." Osoro let go of Cami then walked off secretly pulling out a cigarette./p  
p data-p-id="9195d36414db6bf8e646eded1df37e2b"Cami watched him silently, tears still streaming down her face./p  
p data-p-id="fdf7f8ddbf40dfb02459e4a8193fe825"After five minutes went by Osoro returned and had calmed down. "Let's just act like this never happened and have a good day."/p  
p data-p-id="26c929e1116de9b4d2eb0dff4ca0a76b"Cami nodded softly before saying, "hey, Osoro?" in a very sad voice. "Yes, Doll?" Osoro looked at Cami./p  
p data-p-id="2b06e5ad95551186778292a47e978826""You won't forget about me after I leave...right?"/p  
p data-p-id="e26af6ac576462dfd8c726969179025c""I'll never forget you." Osoro assured Cami. "C-can we go out now? I had a great date for us planned." Osoro mumbled and reached out his hand for Cami to grab./p  
p data-p-id="6880bc05a032f9a2ca59335020931cd2""Sure!" she said, regaining her usual confidence and grabbed his hand. Osoro pulled Cami along to their date. This caused Cami to smile. Osoro took his girlfriend to where they first met. Cami smiled up at him./p  
p data-p-id="cea085e28a972aa2afb3be138544fc47""Do you know what today is...?" Osoro asked./p  
p data-p-id="5e7ffb090fefc41a8d55d20263b485cc""Our anniversary" she said, as that day 5 years ago was the day they officially became a couple. Osoro nodded. "And you're leaving two days after this..." Osoro became depressed./p  
p data-p-id="26f54055721268aa023353510422e4ee"Cami hugged him. "I wish there was some way i could stay with you longer..." Osoro sighed then his face lit up. "What if...! What if I moved with you!" Osoro smiled at the idea./p  
p data-p-id="37e7febfc134b8363ca0c085bcc9b457""B-but how would that work?"/p  
p data-p-id="25095d64928e2145d089b096c2aaffc5""I would live with you. I can go pack up right after this! My parents wouldn't even care." Osoro hugged Cami./p  
p data-p-id="beccd88927d397410fd05944f7ae0e3e"Cami hugged back. She knew things would be alright for the time being, and she was perfectly okay with that./p  
p data-p-id="508623e895e25bb3a6bb45c9ad917cb2"strongWords in total for this oneshot: 562 words/strong/p 


	4. Kidnapped

"Cami?! Cami, where are you?! Answer your phone!" Osoro left another voicemail. Osoro was starting to get worried since he hasn't gotten any contact with his girlfriend for awhile. Osoro sniffled then took out a cigarette, placed it in his mouth, and lit it.

Little did Osoro know that Cami had been kidnapped just a few days before, and was currently regaining consciousness.

Osoro decided to go to Cami's house to finally see and confront her in person. So off he went to her house after he got done smoking. He took a deep breath in and out before knocking on her front door.

The door opened without fail, but it was a mess inside. Along with it there was a ransom note.

Osoro was confused at first when the door had just opened. "Cami!?" He called out then saw the note and it felt like his heart had stopped. He slowly made his way towards the note and read it.

The note said this: If you wanna see the girl alive again, then I suggest you bring me 5,000,000,000 yen by the 4th of May! And don't you dare go to the authorities either! If you do then the girl dies!

Osoro's eyes widened in shock after reading the note. He took a deep breath. "A deal's a deal." He smirked then pulled out his phone and called up his friends. "Hey, I need you guys to do me a favor." He began then left the house. 'Don't worry my love, I am coming for you!' He thought to himself.

~meanwhile

Cami looked around scaredly. "W-Where am I?! A-and why am I here?!" She thought as she shakily got up and began to walk around the dark room searching for any signs as to where she was.

Suddenly a small light flickered on in a corner of the room. "Hello there, my little kitten~" A man's voice said softly and close to her. He watched in amusement as she was looking around to find where his voice came thanks to the soft light that illuminated on her.

"W-who's there?! Where am I and why have you brought me here?!" Cami said, sounding very scared at this point as she looked in the direction where the voice came from.

His hand reached out and grabbed a piece of her hair. He removed his mask then brought it up to his lips and kissed it. "I've brought you here because I can." He said as he chuckled and put his mask back on.

Cami tried not to panic and said, "my boyfriend will figure it out eventually and will come after your ass if the police don't first"

"Oh sweetie, he won't find us." He smirked. "The police won't either. So it's just you and me!" The mysterious man snaked his arm around Cami's waist.

"Get your filthy hands off of me!" She said and pushed him away. She felt panic begin to flood through her.

"Feisty one, huh?" He stumbled back a little bit. As he opened his mouth to talk again the sound of a doorbell went off. He looked over his shoulder and glared. "We're kind of BUSY down here!" He yelled even though he knew that whoever it was that rang the doorbell couldn't hear him. He looked back at Cami.

Camis eyes widened a fraction when she heard sirens and said, "I told you they would come for me"

"Who said that they were coming for you?" He asked coldly. The doorbell rang again and he growled a little. "You. Stay here. I'll be back." He swiftly walked away and turned the light off so now Cami was in complete darkness.

"Someone… please help…" she said said with a choked sob as she started to cry softly

~upstairs

The man threw off his mask then put on a facade before he went to answer the door. "Hello!" He smiled innocently at who was at the door.

The police were standing there along with Osoro's friends AND Osoro himself. Meanwhile Cami silently walked out of the room she was in and silently walked into view of everyone except for her kidnapper who surprisingly didn't even know she got out. She was covered in bruises from head to toe

Osoro walked up the guy and stared at him coldly. "So it was YOU?!" Osoro raised his voice. He shoved the guy out of the way and ran to Cami. "Cami!" Osoro hugged Cami tightly. "I missed you so, so, so much!"

"I-I was s-so scared! I thought nobody was going to come!" Cami sobbed as she hugged back

"Shhh, shhh, I'm here now." Osoro comforted Cami. "Nobody's going to hurt you now, I promise." He glared at the guy. The guy glared back. "Where's the yen?" The guy asked. "Right here." Osoro looked at his friends then nodded as to signal them. The friends nodded back then attacked the guy

The police arrested the guy soon after.

Osoro watched and held Cami close to him. He made sure to hide her from the guy if he ever looked over at them. Cami was very shaken up after the whole ordeal.

"Let's get you to the hospital." Osoro suggested as he looked at Cami's bruised body. He became very depressed knowing that he wasn't there to save her and be her hero. "Just… I'll be right back…" He sighed then left the place. He turned the corner and hid from sight as he pulled out a cigarette, put it between his lips, and lit it.

Cami sighed, softly. Everything was going to be okay so long as they stick together, right?


End file.
